Songs Say More Than Words
by Mystic Blue Fox
Summary: The girls of Naruto are sick of the guys and go to the new Karaoke Bar. While there they sing about their feelings but don't know that the guys are there listening. But what happens when the girls won't forgive the guys? ONESHOT


Fox- HEY GUYS! I just got this idea since every crazed author has to have a karaoke story so this is it!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Disclaimer- I DON"T OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**The Girls**

"GAH! WHY CAN'T THEY NOTICE US AT ALL!" Ino screamed punching a nearby tree. (A/N- poor tree --') "WE DO EVERYTHING WE CAN TO GET THEIR ATTENTION AND ALL THEY DO IS REJECT US!" TenTen, who was sitting on a nearby bench, just agreed with her.

"Guys, can't live with em...can't- no wait, thats all," Sakura giggled a little trying to lighten up the mood. She was sitting on the ground in front of the bench with Hinata beside her. Then a peice of paper blew into Hinata's lap.

"I have an idea girls. We can go to Karaoke, the new Karaoke Bar opens tonight." Hinata showed the girls the piece of paper.

"Yea! Kinda like girls night out!" TenTen yelled. The girls all smiled widely.

"Who needs guys anyways. Tonight will be just us girls. We'll have a blast!" Sakura stood up and the girls followed.

"Yea. And since its a bar, who knows? Maybe we can meet hot guys that'll actually treat us right!" Ino yelled and all the girls laughed.

"C'mon! We can go to the mall and pick out some clothes," Sakura said as they all walked to the mall giggling and talking about the songs they were going to sing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**The Mall** (A/N-- IF YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE ANY OF THE OUTFITS THEY'RE ON MY PROFILE!)

"OH! LOOK AT THAT ONE SAKURA! IT'S PERFECT FOR YOU! YOU HAVE TO BUY IT!" Ino screamed half way across the store to Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes and went over to where Ino was pointing. She might have been right. It was a cute outfit, not formal, but great for partying. It had dark brown short shorts with a goldish color long jacket over the shorts that had long sleeves that got wider as they went down her arms,a yellow beany hat (i think thats what you call them...), and dark brown boots that came up to a little past her shorts. "ARE YOU GONNA BUY IT? CUZ IF YOU'RE NOT I'M GOING TO BUY IT FOR YOU AND MAKE YOU WEAR IT!" Ino had an evil look on her face.

"Okay okay, i'll buy it. Sheesh, you need anger management!" Sakura said defensivly.

"NO I DON'T!" Ino shot back then she put on a sweet face and started going through the racks again. Sakura decided to look for TenTen. When she spotted her she was looking at an outfit. It was a black shirt with the brand name on it, dark blue jeans with a studed belt and a chain hanging down, arm warmers, three necklaces, and white tennishoes. "Are you going to buy that?" Sakura asked her.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know..." TenTen responded while observing the outfit some more.

"You should. Its really you," Sakura smiled sweetly. TenTen grabbed the outfit and her and Sakura went off to find Ino and Hinata. That wasn't too hard since Ino was squealing that Hinata should buy and outfit that Hinata was holding up. It had a short dark purple flowing skirt, a light purple tanktop with a darker purple see-threw zip up sweater over the top of it, and dark purple boots that came up a little below her skirt. "I agree with Ino-pig. I think you should get it," Sakura stated and TenTen just nodded in agreement.

Now Ino just had to find hers. She wanted something more formal so the girls went to the dresses. There Ino found a beautiful dress. It was light blue strapless dress with light blue arm warmers, a light blue ribbon choker necklace, and silver high heels. The girls bought their clothes and went to the food court.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**The Food Court (with the guys)**

"Aren't you just so happy we took a break from training to come to the mall?" Naruto said through a full mouth of ramen.

"Hn."

"Whatever."

"Troublesome."

"You guys are ssssoooooooooo much fun to be around," Naruto said sarcastically.

"Hn."

"Whatever."

"Troublesome."

"STOP THAT!"

"Hn."

"Whatever."

Troublesome."

"GAH!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke and Neji smirked. Shikamaru just stayed quiet. "So do you guys have anything to do tonight?"

When they were about to respond the Naruto started to stare at something.

"What are you staring at dobe?" Sasuke said coldly.

"SHUT UP TEME! LOOK! Aren't those the girls?" He said point to four girls.

"I think it is." Neji said.

"I KNOW! We should go spy on them...heheheheh" Naruto started laughing evily.

"You guys can. It's too troublesome." Shikamaru said and fell asleep on the table. The guys used their ninja hearing to listen to the girls' conversation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**The Girls**

"Okay, so does everyone have their songs picked out?" Ino looked at all the girls as they all nodded. "Okay, it's going to be so much fun! Don't cha think Hinata."

"Yea. Good thing the guys don't know. I'd be embarassed to sing in front of them. Specially Naruto-kun..." Hinata blushed when she said his name.

"Hinata, I thought we went over this. We don't need those guys. We can find better than them," Sakura said sternly.

"Yea. I guess you're right," Hinata smiled sweetly.

"Yea but if a drunk guy comes on to me i'll slit his throat," TenTen said darkly.

"WOW! It's 6:00 already! We better go and get ready, it opens at 7 if we want to get any dancing in." Ino said as she stood up and the girls followed to go to her house and get ready.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**The Guys**

"So they're going to sing, eh?" Naruto said. "I say we follow them to wherever they're going."

"That's just stupid dobe. Why would we want to follow them?" Sasuke snarled.

"Yea, who really cares if they're going out?" Neji added.

"OH YEAH? Well then, I guess you wouldn't care, Teme, if some guy came onto Sakura. If she gets drunk enough she could do something really bad. You wouldn't have anyone to revive your clan with." At this Sasuke flinched. "And you Neji. If TenTen gets a boyfriend you wouldn't have anyone to train with. You'd have to see them holding hands, and huging, and kis-"

"OKAY OKAY! Enough, i'll go if you just shut. The. Hell. Up!" Neji yelled. Naruto beamed.

"What about lazy-ass here?"

"We can just drag him along."

The boys then left to go to the Karaoke place to wait for the girls.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ino's House**

"Are we all ready?" Ino said. She had on her dress with her hair tied up into a light blue ribbon. The girls nodded. Hinata had her hair in pigtails tied by ribbons, TenTen died hers black, and Sakura died hers light brown.

"Then lets go!" They all hopped into Ino's silver convertable and headed to the Karaoke Bar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Karaoke Bar (ALL SONGS ARE ON MY PROFILE!)**

"Ino-pig. You're first. Are you ready?" Sakura asked her. Ino nodded and took the stage as everyone clapped. Shikamaru looked up at her and saw how beautiful she really was. Just now he noticed and he felt so dumb no noticing in before.

"Here's a song for a guy I used to have a crush on but he never noticed me. Here it goes..."

(Gone--Kelly Clarkson)

_What you see's not what you get_

_With you there's just no measurement_

_No way to tell what's real from what isn't there_

_Your eyes they sparkle_

_That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain_

_You washed away the best of me_

_You don't care_

Shikamaru stared at her as she sang. He listened closely to the lyrics and his heart was slowly breaking. She may not have known he was there but the words stung him.

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for_

_In this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You are wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

He knew she was singing to him. He just felt it and it hurt him alot. He now realized his mistake. He never did notice her. He just thought she was too troublesome for anything.

_Sometimes shattered_

_Never open_

_Nothing matters_

_When you're broken_

_That was me whenever I was with you_

_Always ending_

_Always over_

_Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster_

_I am breaking_

_That habit_

_Today_

WHY DIDN'T HE PAY ATTENTION?

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for_

_In this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You are wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

WHY DID HE HAVE TO MAKE HER FEEL THIS WAY?

_There is nothing you can say_

_Sorry doesn't cut it, babe_

_Take the hint and walk away_

_'Cause I'm gone_

_Doesn't matter what you do_

_It's what you did that's hurting you_

_All I needed was the truth_

_Now I'm gone_

HE WAS SO STUPID!

_What you see's not what you get_

_What you see's not what you get_

He never realized what he wanted was always right in front of him.

You know you did it

I'm gone

To find someone to live for

In this world

There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight

Just a bridge that I gotta burn

You are wrong

If you think you can walk right through my door

That is just so you

Coming back when I've finally moved on

I'm already gone

I'm already gone

Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone

Already gone

I'm gone

Now, it's too late. The crowd cheered as Ino took a bow. She still didn't know Shikamaru was there. And if she did, if she looked at him she would know how bad he felt for treating her that way. How hurt he was that she was so sad and broken. How much he wanted her back.

"That was beautiful Ino!" the announcer said, "Now, we have another beautiful young lady. Give a big round of applause to Hinata!"

Eveyone cheered and Naruto looked up at Hinata. She looked so beautiful. He just now realized that.

"Hi everybody. This song is dedicated to a guy that i admired."

(Nobody's Fool---Avril Lavign)

Fall back  
Take a look at me  
And you'll see I'm for real  
I feel what only I can feel  
And if that don't appeal to you  
Let me know  
And I'll go  
'Cuz I flow  
Better when my colors show   
And that's the way it has to be  
Honestly  
'Cuz creativity could never bloom  
In my room  
I'd throw it all away before I lie  
So don't call me with a compromise  
Hang up the phone   
I've got a backbone stronger than yours  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la 

Naruto could hear in her voice that she was mad/sad. He has been neglecting her. People have been trying to change her. Her father, Neji, even...himself.

chorus  
If you're trying to turn me into someone else  
Its easy to see I'm not down with that  
I'm not nobody's fool  
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
I've seen enough and I'm over that   
I'm not nobody's fool  
If you wanna bring me down  
Go ahead and try  
Go ahead and try 

HE WAS SO STUPID!

You don't know  
You think you know me like yourself  
But I fear  
That you're only telling me what I wanna hear  
But do you give a damn  
Understand  
That I can't not be what I am  
I'm not the milk and cheerios in your spoon  
Its not a simple hearing but not so soon  
I might've fallen for that when I was fourteen  
In a little more dream  
But its amazing what a couple can mean  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la   
La la la la la la 

For treating her like that.

chorus 

For making her sad.

Go ahead and try  
Try and look me in the eye  
But you'll never see inside  
Until you realize, realize   
Things are trying to settle down  
Just try to figure out   
Exactly what I'm about  
If its with or without you  
I don't need you doubting me 

For ignoring her power.

chorus

La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la 

For never getting to see the real Hinata.

Would you be laughing out loud  
If I played to my own crowd  
Try 

For letting her go.

The crowed again cheered and all Naruto did was stare. He was for once speechless. He couldn't think, talk, or even blink. His mouth was dry, his head was empty, and his eyes started to water. He started to walk to Hinata. To apologize but the guys held him back.

"LET ME GO!" He screamed tears running down his face.

"No you dobe. If you go over there, they'll know we're here and they'll leave. If they knew we were spying on them they'll never forgive us. So just sit down, shut up, and listen to TenTen and Sakura." Sasuke said sternly. Suprisingly Naruto listened.

"Okay people. Next is a girl who really is hurt and is also singing to her boyfriend...er...ex...uh...friend...oh whatever! Give it up for TenTen!" The announcer said as TenTen walked on stage. Everyone cheered and TenTen qued the DJ to play the music.

(Survivor----Destiny's Child)

Now that you are out of my life,  
I'm so much better,  
You thought that I'd be weak without ya,  
But I'm stronger,  
You thought that I'd be broke without ya,  
But I'm richer,  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya,  
I laugh harder,  
You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,  
Now I'm wiser,  
You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,  
But I'm smarter,  
You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,  
Sold nine million.

Neji was just looking as "cool" as he usually does. _'Foolish girl. She should be training instead of singin in some stupid bar." _He thought.

I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

He thought listening to the words carefully. Was she singing about him? Did she really feel this way?

Thought I couldn't breathe without you,  
I'm inhalin'  
You thought I couldn't see without you,  
Perfect vision,  
You thought I couldn't last without ya,  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without ya,  
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without ya,  
But I'm on top,  
Though it would be over by now,  
But it won't stop,  
You thought that I would self-destruct,  
But I'm still here,  
Even in my years to come,  
I'm still gon' be here.

Maybe she was stronger than what he had thought. Maybe he took her for granted.

I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

But now its too late. She's fed up with him. She doesn't want him anymore.

I'm wishin' you the best,  
Pray that you are blessed,  
Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna blast you on the radio,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna lie on you or your family, yo,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna hate you in the magazine,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity,  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gonna diss you on the Internet  
Cause my momma told me better than that.  


He let her go. Now she won't come back.

  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

He knew her. She was very stubborn. But thats one of her many traits that drew him to her.

Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)

He just never realized it until now.

After all of the darkness and sadness,  
Still comes happiness,  
If I surround myself with positive things,  
I'll gain prosperity.

If only she could give him another chance. But that wasn't going to happen.

I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what)(Don't stop me now)  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

He wouldn't even forgive someone if they did what he had done to her to him.

I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what). 

Now she's gone. The crowd again cheered. TenTen smiled widely. The announcer came on stage and stood next to TenTen.

"Wonderful TenTen! Now we have-"

"WAIT! I wanna announce Sakura!" TenTen tried to get the microphone.

"NO! It's my job! I get to announce the singers!"

"FUCK YOU! GIVE ME THE DAMN MICROPHONE OR I'LL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!" She growled taking out a kunai. He smiled weakly.

"Here you go." The announcer handed TenTen the microphone and ran off screaming to his mother. The audience sweatdropped as TenTen smiled victoriously. Another reason Neji liked TenTen...her short temper.

"Now everyone! The moment you've been waiting for. If you thought me, Ino, and Hinata were good here's a girl that really tells a story in her song and the most beautiful voice in the Villiage of the Hidden Leaf! Everyone give it up for my friend...Haruno Sakura!" TenTen extend her arm to the side of the stage Sakura entered. Sasuke looked up and noted how cute she looked. _"Man she looks hot...wait...NO...bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!" _Sasuke screammed in his head. The music started.

(Because of You----Kelly Clarkson)

Ohh ohh mmm(2times)

I will not make the same mistakes that you did and  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Sasuke admited he did make mistakes. Big ones. 

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you...  
I am afraid

Did he really that much to her? Did she really feel this way? Were these words true?

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Was he really that bossy to her? Always pointing out her tiny flaws. Did she really always fake her smiles around him? 

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you...  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing..

He did really only care about himself. How to kill Itachi was all that was on his mind. He never noticed the tiny things she did for him. She cried for him.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you...  
Because of you...you... mmmmmmmmmm...

But, Sasuke being Sasuke, just thought, _"Pft. Why should I care? She's just another fangirl. I hate her...right?"_

The crowd cheered louder than ever as Sakura stood beaming at the audience.

"Well since our announcer is gone-" the DJ glared at TenTen as she smiled innocently"- I guess i'll have to talk. Let's give it a break and just play some songs for ya." The DJ put on a cd as everyone got up to dance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**The Guys**_

"GAH! HOW COULD WE BE SO STUPID! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE LOST THEM!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up dobe. We didn't loose them. They'll be back," Sasuke said cooly giving his i-know-it-all look.

"Yea. Knowing the girls they'll be crawling back to us tomorow," Neji smirked.

"Girls are just troublesome," Shikamaru, who was actually awake (HE'S AWAKE! WOOOOOHHHHOOOOOOOOOO! LET'S CELEBRATE! -starts dancing around like an idiot-. Shika- -.-;;)

"I'm not so sure! I'm going to go apologize to TenTen right now!" Naruto sped off.

"We should at least go find them," Neji said as the other two guys nodded going in seperate directions.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Sasuke and Sakura**_

The song Yeah by Usher was playing right now. Sakura was sitting at the bar when a very hot guy came up to her. He had black spiky hair and deep blue eyes (no...it's not Sasuke). "Hey...you look lonely...wanna dance?" He winked at her. She smiled and thought about what the girls talked about meeting new guys. He was drunk so she took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

They were dancing extremely close when Sasuke found them. His face grew red with anger/jealousy. HIS Sakura was GRINDING with another guy. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Sasuke went up to Sakura. "SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sakura looked at a very ver VERY angry Uchiha.

"Dancing..." she said cooly.

"Why?" Sasuke spat.

"Because I want to."

"WHO IS HE?"

"Look I don't want to get into this...so..." the guy started but never got to finish. Sasuke punched him in the nose as the guy went flying backwards onto a table breaking it. He got up and quickly ran away.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! YOU HAD NO RIGHT!"

"HE WAS TOO CLOSE TO YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! YOU'RE A DISCRACE TO THE TEAM!"

"NO! I WAS JUST HAVING FUN! YOU STUCK UP ASS! YOU CAN JUST GO TO H-" But she never got to finish. Sasuke had captured her lips in a kiss. This wasn't a kind, caring, and passionate kiss but a harsh, possesive kiss. Sakura got very angry and kneed him in the jaw.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! IF YOU EVER TRY THAT AGAIN I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET IT! AFTER ALL THE HURT I WENT THROUGH THIS IS WHAT YOU DO! WELL FUCK OFF BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE!" Her words stung him as she went to look for the guy she was dancing with earlier leaving a very hurt Uchiha Sasuke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**TenTen and Neji**_

When Neji found TenTen she was sitting at the bar talking with another guy and giggling. Wait a second. GIGGLING? _"TenTen never giggles! Atleast not for me! Gah!"_ He started to walk over to them when he stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth dropped as he saw TenTen and this guy...KISSING! AND THEY BOTH WERE ENJOYING IT! This really pissed him off. He went up to TenTen, grabbed her wrist, and socked the guy in his gut.

"NEJI! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Taking you away from here."

"WHY?"

"Because you can't go around doing that with guys you don't even know."

"WHO SAID I DIDN'T KNOW HIM! AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE!"

"Since I liked you." TenTen looked shocked and then her face turned into anger.

"OH! SO NOW YOU ADMIT IT! NOW THAT YOU SEE ME WITH ANOTHER GUY! YOU'LL PROBABLY GO BACK TO TREATING ME LIKE SHIT AFTER THIS! WELL SCREW YOU HYUUGA NEJI! I HATE YOU!" She snapped her wrist back, which he was still holding, and walked of leaving him bewildered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Ino and Shikamaru (this is going to be short...sorry...XD)**_

Shikamaru walked through the bar and saw Ino with another guy. He watched them make out but it looked like Ino wasn't really enjoying it. Shikamaru just walked off..."Troublesome woman." he whispered but deep inside his heart was shattered to see HIS Ino with another guy. He just walked off but Ino saw him and wanted to go after him but didn't.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Naruto and Hinata**_

Naruto found Hinata slow dancing with Kiba.

"HINATA-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DIONG WITH THE MUTT?"

"Oh...hi Naruto. I'm dancing."

"But...but..." Then tears started to form in his eyes.

"No Naruto. Don't talk. I don't want to hear it. It's too late Naruto, you had your chance and you left it. I'm sorry" she said as she turned from him, tears flowing down his cheeks. He looked down in defeat and walked off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ok guys and gals. Before we close our favorite girls would like to sing a song for their guys again." the DJ said playing the music.

(Bad Boy----Cascada)

**Ino and Hinta---** Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell

**All**  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

Bad boy!

**Sakura and TenTen---**You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I show you how to go on

**All--**Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man   
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
**Hinata--**You can be my bad boy  
**Ino--**But understand  
**TenTen**--That I don't need you again  
**Sakura**--No I don't need you again 

The crowd cheered and the boys felt like shit. A couple minutes later the bar had cleared and the girls were just going to their car to find the guys waiting there.

"What do you guys want?" TenTen asked, poison dripping on her words.

"To say...we're sorry," Neji said.

"OH YEAH? NOW YOU WANT TO SAY SORRY?" Ino screamed.

"AFTER ALL YOU PUT US THROUGH?" Hinata added.

"YOU EXPECT US TO FORGET ALL THAT AND FORGIVE YOU?" TenTen yelled.

"WELL SORRY BUT WE'RE GONE!" Sakura said.

"FOREVER!" The girl yelled in unison and took off leaving the guys behind. Too hurt to move or say anything.

_"I guess love really doesn't last forever." _They all thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFin!0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fox- soooooooooooooo did you like it. I hope you did. I'm thinking about making a sequel about the guys. Heres the summary.

_After the girls left them the guys got lonely. They decide to put a plan together to get them back. What better way than to do what started this all. Just sing to them. This should be easy...right? WRONG! Will the girls listen to them? Can Neji and Sasuke get passed their stupid proud to actually follow through with the plan?"_

So do you guys like it. If you do, send in a review if you want the sequel or not. Please review, till next time

-Fox-


End file.
